Hiding
by afrozenheart412
Summary: What are Mac/Stella, Don/Jess, Sheldon and Adam hiding from? What could be so horrific that they feel the need to hide in a closet?


A/N: This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine, I'm still learning but at least I remembered the disclaimer this time! I also want to thank Gymdiva_Loca for reviewing It's Not You, Don...It's Me! I'm so happy you liked it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any related to CSI NY. I'm only having fun with these characters.

* * *

Mid afternoon at the lab, Mac and Stella are walking down the hall when he hands a file to Stella. She looks it over while Mac updates her on the case. "I need you and Angell to go downtown and get to the bottom of the Sabrina Rose case. There have been some new developments and we may have to explore a different angle."

"The model?" Stella asks while looking at a glossy photo of the lovely young woman. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she was until someone bludgeoned her over the head. We have another potential eyewitness to question. A Hannah Ciara says she saw something that night and we need to know what that is. Here are the directions-" cut off from what he was about to say, both of them are yanked roughly into the dark closet.

The door slams shut, sealing them inside the pitch black interior.

"What the hell!" Stella screeches.

"Shhh! It's only us," Flack whispers.

"Who is us," Mac asks, looking around unable to see anything in the darkness.

"Me, Jess, Sheldon, and-" Don explains.

"Whose hand is that on my ass?" Stella indignantly turns around, trying to find the culprit.

"Sorry," Adam squeaks.

"Why are we in this closet?" Mac wonders out loud, confused as to why everyone was here.

"We're hiding," Sheldon answers.

"Hiding from what?" Stella asks curious now.

"I can't TAKE it! If I have to sit through one more-" Adam panics, almost hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Adam. Mac and Stella are here now, they'll help us," says Jess, trying to calm the panicky lab tech.

"Help with what?" Mac questions starting to get a little bit frustrated with the situation.

"Of course they will, I doubt you will have to hurt yourself again to get away." Sheldon adds without having heard Mac's question.

"Jesus, Adam! You've been hurting yourself to avoid them?" Jess concerned about her friend.

"Come on! I don't think 'accidentally' splashing lukewarm coffee on himself can be counted as hurting himself. Besides, he only started that because he found out Haylen also trained as an EMT. Sheesh! Talk about desperate!" Don exasperated with all of the attention the young tech was getting from his girlfriend and friends. "I had to slash my finger open to get away from them."

"Don, it was a paper cut. Let it go." Sheldon laughs.

Everyone laughs at the image of the snarky detective running his reports over his hands trying to hurt himself.

"Hey, I'm not getting shot to avoid what's happening here," grouses Don. "I would be immobile and they'd most likely ambush me at the hospital." He shudders at the thought.

"Did you hear what Sid did to avoid this?" Sheldon puffs with pride.

"Yeah, I did. Infectious autopsy, my ass! I caught that case, it was a simple strangulation." Don mutters.

"You are so transparent! You're only angry he didn't let you hide out with him." Sheldon teases.

"So what if I am? He could have let me hang for a little while. But did he think of my feelings? No!" Don retorts.

"Oh, for the love of God! What's going o-" Mac starts.

"SHH! Quiet…I hear footsteps." Don whispers.

Everyone in the closet freezes, waiting in silence to listen. At the entrance of the closet the footsteps slow and pause. The breath they are holding is slowly released when they hear the steps walk pass and fade down the hall.

"That was close," Stella whispers.

Frustrated that he and Stella were sucked into this misadventure while there is work to be done, Mac explodes.

THAT'S IT! What in the **HELL **is going on that has everyone so panicked? I want some answers and I want them **NOW**! Mac demands at the top of his voice.

The bright light of the sun stings their eyes as the closet door suddenly swings opens.

"Hey guys! What are you doing in here?" Lindsay smiles curiously.

"Look, we have more photos of Lucy!" Danny grins proudly holding up a huge stack.

* * *

"Danny, do you think we might be going overboard on the pictures of Lucy? This could be the reason our friends have been avoiding us." Lindsay asks concerned, watching all of their friends fleeing from the small closet. Stella and Jess were running as if their life depended on it. It would have been a sight to see the two women in heels moving at that high of speed, impressive even, had it not been for the desperate relief in their eyes. "I've never, and I mean NEVER, seen Mac run that fast even when chasing a perp. Adam's behavior has become more jittery than normal. And I swear I just saw Don smack his elbow deliberately into the wall. I know Sid is good, but why would Sheldon need a second opinion on that? Danny? Danny… are you even listening to me?"

"Nah, they're busy, that's all." Danny mindlessly flipping through the stack of pictures. "Oh, look at this one! Lucy just learned to roll over when I took this one!"

* * *

This is for all parents everywhere and all of the people you have trapped in a bathroom stall only to have a hand come under the door to see, yes, a very cute baby. Happy Birthday Amy! :)

As always thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing!


End file.
